


Echo

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Series: it takes a village [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, One Night Stands, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: "We're going out," Lup told Taako earlier that day, her tone brooking no argument. "I already asked Lucretia if she could watch peanut, and she said yes. Pick me up at nine."She hung up, then, and Taako was left standing with his phone to his ear in the middle of the kitchen, halfway done with making breakfast.---Nightlife in Neverwinter.





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something short and silly
> 
> a lot of notes for this:  
> \- while the person taakos with isnt gendered in the story, theyre definitely masculine and taako is pretty much exclusively attracted to masculine people  
> \- this is before taako and kravitz get together so dont worry he isnt cheating  
> \- again there is some implied lup/lucretia. theyve been fwb for years  
> \- this will probably be discussed in a later story, but my lup is a sex worker. every use of "hoe" and "slut" is reclaimed. i have a few sex worker friends who said theyre willing to answer all my questions regarding her job and im so grateful to them  
> \- just a brief mention of angus cause its taako time
> 
> [title from breezing echo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yBEMoAGU0Q)

"We're going out," Lup told Taako earlier that day, her tone brooking no argument. "I already asked Lucretia if she could watch peanut, and she said yes. Pick me up at nine."

She hung up, then, and Taako was left standing with his phone to his ear in the middle of the kitchen, halfway done with making breakfast.

Now he was in one of his slinkiest dresses, following his sister through the dark Neverwinter streets to a rather large nightclub. Night in early spring was cool but not cold but it probably didn't matter to Lup, who's catchphrase regarding clubbing was "a hoe never gets cold." The line into the place was ridiculous, stretching down into the street, but Lup was in her sluttiest skirt and top and they skipped the entire thing with an appreciative look from the bouncer. Taako winked at him for good measure, raising his hand in a little jangly wave thanks to the bangles he loved wearing on "going out" nights.

Angus helped him pick them from the truly unnecessary collection Taako sported as he was getting ready to leave. "The green ones for a blue dress," he suggested with a serious expression on his soft face, and Taako practically smothered him in kisses just to hear him laugh.

"No thinking of Angus," Lup said, probably catching the fond look on his face. "This is time for you." She continued to lead him with her hand in his, walking backward toward the dark dance floor through a throng of bodies. "In fact, if you don't get dicked down in the next three hours I'm disowning you."

Taako sputtered and stumbled on heels that were not high enough to excuse it. "Alright, bubeleh, I got it," he murmured to her, and then took a step forward, hands on her hips both for balance and affection. "Be careful sis. Call me if anything goes wrong and I'll be right there."

Lup grinned at him. " _You_ be careful babydoll, I'm not a bottom." She had already escaped him before he could find a suitable comeback, which was maybe for the best.

No sooner had she left his sight did someone walk up to him, holding out their hand curiously. It was much too dark to see their face in anything but shades of grey but Taako didn't care; he pushed their hand away and moved closer, putting his hands up on their shoulders and leaning forward. "You've got one song to impress me," he said as a matter of fact, and then the next song started.

Twenty minutes and three partners later, Taako left the dancefloor, feeling giddy with adrenaline. He forgot what it was like to move from hand to hand while being completely in control. It was almost as empowering as a strong spell at his fingertips. Lup was getting a thank-you box of chocolate or something when the night was up.

He was on the stairs, halfway between the bottom floor of dancers and the top balcony with the bathrooms and the bar, when he was grabbed again. The staircase was partially lit for those races without night vision but Taako was sure that if he were a Human, he would have no idea what was going on.

A tall--taller than him--Half-elf was standing in front of him and leering, one hand on his arm and the other on his waist. "Where're you goin' so fast, sweetie?" they asked, and despite the diminutive Taako paused instead of shoving them away. They were handsome, definitely, with short light hair in soft looking waves. He couldn't tell the color of their eyes but they were also light with constricted pupils despite the darkness.

"You're high, my dude," Taako replied softly, regretfully. "I don't fuck people who aren't sober." He cast Shocking Grasp and the person stumbled away, letting Taako slip around him and up the stairs. His original purpose upstairs was to check his makeup, 'cause he didn't fuck people without looking his best.

When he entered the bathroom there was another person at the mirrors who glanced up at the sound of the door opening. "Oh," they said, and then came up rather quickly on him. He had another Shocking Grasp at his lips when they paused just before touching him and asked, "Can I…?"

Taako blinked at them. "Sure?" he replied curiously.

They touched his face and tilted his chin back, and then fixed his lashes, murmuring, "They looked like they were going to hurt you, so I just… there!"

"You're a fucking lifesaver, bubeleh," he said, heartfelt. "And sexy on top of it?" And they were; their outfit wasn't as flashy as Taako's but they could definitely pull off the black skinny jeans and tee-shirt combo.

They laughed and blushed a very pretty red; now Taako found himself interested. Their hand moved to his shoulder and they glanced up at him from under their eyelashes. "I'm Angelika. What's your name?"

Lup was right about Taako being a bottom through and through, but he was also used to being the romantic aggressor. Maybe it was the lack of practice or the way he was being utterly charmed; whatever the reason, Angelika was making him feel like a nervous virgin, and he was suddenly embarrassed of himself. Going into the men's bathroom was maybe hint enough, but he felt obligated to stammer, "Um, I'm Taako. I'm not, uh, I'm not a girl--"

Angelika was already shaking their head and advancing on him, and Taako was convinced he was going to get fucked _hard_ against a mirror for the second time in his life. "Doesn't matter, beautiful," they said, and then, "Can I kiss you?"

Taako groaned and tipped forward, and the next few minutes were filled by wet mouths and wandering hands. They only paused when the bathroom door opened, but Angelika didn't let him pull away, keeping him pinned. The person that came in didn't seem surprised at this scene, holding up two fingers and wiggling their tongue between them. Angelika rolled their eyes and took Taako's hand.

"You know them?" Taako asked after they left the bathroom, letting his new partner take him upstairs toward the private rooms. Angelika seemed eager to get him out of his dress and he was just as eager to _be_ out of it. Dry spells were no joke.

"My best friend," they replied with a sigh. "They told me I had to get fucked tonight or it was over between us."

Taako burst into laughter, pausing their progress up the stairs. "My sister said the same thing," he managed.

Angelika grinned mischievously at him. "Let's not disappoint," they said.

**Author's Note:**

> also ~~while i know the massive problems with some of her beliefs~~ lup is basically based off cardi b my muvva. her catchphrase is a cardi b quote


End file.
